Fallen In Love
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: A little AxB oneshot. Alvin failed his brothers by not showing up for the singing contest. Brittany confronts him and Alvin does the unexpected. CGI (The Squeakquel) Sorry if it's not good guys. I haven't done an AxB in a while.


**Hey, guys. Ok so I wanted to do this for a while. This is a new AxB one shot, using a scene from the squeakquel.**

**Hope you bros enjoy.**

The singing contest had ended and everyone had left the school and gone home. Well, almost everyone. Alvin hadn't shown up and the chipmunks had to forfeit from the contest, making the chipettes the winners of the competition.

"Haha Life is good. Especially when you're not a loser" said Ian, walking to the exit of the school

Brittany followed behind. Just as the door was about to close behind her, she heard another door inside open. Curious, she walked back into the auditorium.

"Guys, I'm here" said Alvin, walking onto the empty stage

"Guys?"

Alvin saw that the whole school was empty.

"Oh great" he sighed

Brittany saw Alvin standing there. She didn't realize she had been staring at him. She admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. But she still believed everything that Ian had told her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She ran out onto the stage.

"They're gone, Alvin" she said

Alvin jumped. He turned around and saw her standing there. He got lost in a small trance when he saw her.

"They're never gonna forgive me" he stated, his ears flat against his head in shame

"You know, Alvin. Ian was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself" said Brittany

That one hit Alvin hard. He knew people had called him selfish before, but for some reason when Brittany did it, it really hurt. He couldn't hide the fact that he really liked her.

Brittany turned to walk away. She turned one last time.

"Oh, and by the way, I never wanted to win this way"

She turned and kept walking. A million thoughts went through Alvin's head. He finally came to a decision..

"Brittany wait!"

Brittany stopped in her tracks. Alvin ran on all fours to her. He stopped right in front of her. Brittany was a little shocked. He somehow seemed...taller when she was this close to him. SHe looked into his golden brown eyes. The moonlight coming through the windows made them shine, putting Brittany in a trance.

"Brittany I...I-I'm sorry"

Brittany raised her eyebrow "For what?"

Alvin hesitated for a minute "For everything"

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. SHe hadn't seen this side of Alvin before. Granted she'd only known him for a week, but still, she'd only seen him be his usual selfish self.

Alvin looked into her bright blue eyes. He got lost in his mind. He felt his body getting closer to hers. Brittany felt her body moving closer to Alvin's. Their heads getting closer. Their noses touching. Their lips getting closer. Brittany closed her eyes, with Alvin's soon following.

"Brittany!" Ian called "You in here?"

Alvin and Brittany pulled away and looked at the door. They knew Ian would come through it any second. Alvin looked down, thinking fast. He looked back at Brittany, into her eyes. He put both his paws on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Brittany froze. Her eyes closed, she was in a complete trance. Alvin pulled away and gave her one last look before bolting behind the stage curtain.

Brittany stood there, alone. She was at a loss for words. Ian came through the stage door.

"Brittany, hey, come on let's go"

Brittany shook her head and turned around.

"Oh...sorry" she said, walking past Ian through the door

Brittany looked back as Ian let go and the door started to close. She caught one last look at Alvin peeking around the curtain.

Brittany walked on all fours out the main doors for the school. Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting.

"Britt, did you get lost?" Eleanor questioned

Brittany didn't answer. She just kept heading towards the car. Eleanor looked at Jeanette, who just shrugged and followed Brittany. Ian opened the door for the girls to get in the back seat of the car. He closed the door and got in the front.

Alvin came running out of the school. He looked around, looking for the car. He spotted it in the parking lot, backing up, getting ready to leave. Alvin had to move. He made a dash down the steps of the school. He made it to the sidewalk and to the parking lot. He ran on all fours as fast as he could for the car.

The car backed up and pulled out of the parking space. Ian put the car in drive and went forward, heading for the exit. Alvin ran underneath the car, just as it started to move. He jumped up and grabbed onto a wire. He held on tight as the car picked up speed. He looked down at the moving pavement below. He knew if he let go he could get seriously hurt, or worse.

Brittany was quiet. She sat in the back seat, looking out the window at the full moon. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her, wondering what was troubling her. They wanted to ask, but they knew Brittany would probably just ignore them.

The car pulled to a stop in the parking garage of the apartment building of the loft model that Ian has been illegally living in. Ian got out and opened the back door for the girls.

"Alright girls, let's go get some sleep, superstars like Brittany need their rest"

The girls followed Ian to the elevator. Alvin dropped down from under the car. He caught sight of the girls and Ian, getting in the elevator. He ran to the elevator. The doors closed and the lift started going up. Alvin stood outside the closed doors. He watched the number on the top of the elevator. The number kept going up until it stopped at the 21st floor. Alvin looked to his left and saw the staircase. He ran in and started climbing the stairs. He climbed and climbed. He wanted to stop and take a breath, but his body wouldn't let him stop. He finally reached the 21st floor. He walked down the hallway of many apartments.

Alvin looked at each door.

_"Oh man, which one?"_ he thought to himself

Alvin looked at each door. He couldn't figure out which one would be Ian's place.

_"Wait a minute. Ian can't even afford a place here"_

Alvin looked up on the wall and saw a sign flipped over on the wall.

_"Hehehe typical Ian"_

Alvin looked next to the sign and saw a big gray door with a bunch of circles in it. A mailslot right underneath the door knob.

"Bingo"

Alvin jumped and went right through the mailslot. He landed on the floor inside. He ducked behind a wall and peeked around the corner. Then he saw her. Brittany was sitting on top of the red piano, alone. He didn't see Jeanette, Eleanor, or Ian. All the lights were out, so he figured that they went to bed.

There she was. Sitting alone in the dark. Looking out the gigantic window, overlooking the city. The only light in the apartment was the moonlight coming through the window. Alvin came out from around the corner. He walked closer and closer to the piano, trying to keep absolutely quiet.

Alvin hopped up onto the piano. Brittany still sat on the edge of the piano, looking out the window. Alvin stood, about a foot behind her.

"Hey"

Brittany jumped. She turned around and saw Alvin standing there.

"Alvin?"She whispered

Alvin smiled.

"Alvin!"

Brittany jumped up and tackled Alvin. Alvin fell onto his back on the piano. Brittany lay on top of him, her head buried in his chest. Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. Brittany looked up into his eyes.

"How did you find me?" she asked

"I have my ways" he smirked

Brittany shook her head, smiling. A tear leaked from her eye. She buried her face into Alvin's hoodie.

"Britt?"

Brittany opened her eyes and looked up at him. Alvin placed a paw on her cheek.

"I ummmm...I-I really like you" Alvin choked out

Brittany smiled. She crashed her lips onto Alvin's. Alvin's eyes closed as his arms wrapped tighter around her body. Brittany lost herself in the kiss. Alvin slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for 5 minutes until they pulled away for air. Brittany looked into Alvin's golden brown eyes.

"Well, I really like you too" she smiled at him

Alvin placed another kiss on her lips, which Brittany gladly accepted. Alvin lifted his tail and intertwined it with hers.

Alvin slipped his hands inside Brittany's jacket. Brittany noticed what he was doing. She smiled and slipped her bright pink jacket off and threw it aside. Alvin smiled. He grabbed her paws and pulled her into another kiss. Brittany pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Do you wanna take this to the couch?" she asked

"Ummm well this piano is a little uncomfortable" said Alvin

Brittany smiled. She got off of Alvin and pulled him to his feet. Alvin brushed himself off. Brittany took his hand and led him to the couch. They climbed onto the couch and laid down. Alvin laid against a pillow and Brittany laid in his lap. She cuddled close to him and purred softly. She shivered a little.

"Cold?" Alvin asked

"A little" she replied

Alvin smiled. He took his hoodie off and gave it to her. He wore a white tank top underneath. Brittany smile and slipped his hoodie over her head. Her hair tie was accidentally knocked off, letting her pony tail fall to her shoulders. She smiled, feeling warm and cozy in his hoodie. She snuggled closer to Alvin and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Alvie"

Alvin smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight, Britt. I love you" he said, closing his eyes

Brittany shed a tear of joy. "I love you too" she said, snuggling him tight

They both fell into a deep sleep. They didn't care that they would be caught the next morning. They just wanted to be with each other. They'd fallen in love.

**Ok. I'm very tired. I stayed up all night writing this. I'm looking out my window and the sun is already up. Ohhhhh great.**

**Well, there you go guys. I haven't done an AxB one-shot in a while. So, sorry if it sucks.**

**Don't forget to review. See ya guys, Alvin out**


End file.
